DESCRIPTION (Adapted from application abstract): The Division of Allergy and Infectious Diseases at the University of Washington has trained 62 physician-scientists through continuous funding provided by this training grant since its inception in 1976. Approximately 80% of these trainees remain in academic and research positions. The current proposal requests continued funding for 5 trainees per year. The training facilities include the laboratories of these faculty at the University of Washington affiliated hospitals (Harborview Medical Center, University of Washington Medical Center, and the Seattle VA Medical Center) as well as the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, the UW Clinical Research Center, the Regional Primate Center, and the Seattle King County Health Department.